<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Knew by ctrlszn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569849">I Knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlszn/pseuds/ctrlszn'>ctrlszn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>300 Follower Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Original Female Character of Color, Softboi!Thor, Thor - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlszn/pseuds/ctrlszn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor sits back and realizes he would do things differently if it meant he could have more firsts with the love of his life.</p><p>This piece of fiction is based off of If I Knew by Bruno Mars</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor/Original Female Character(s) of Color</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>300 Follower Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an Au I guess like Thor is just a regular rich human and it’s a bit short but I liked this and wasn’t really sure how to make it longer! Also I tried to make this as cute as possible but it’s a little iffy but enjoy! 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two in the morning and Thor couldn’t sleep, sitting up against the headboard of his bed, he couldn’t help but wish he could’ve done things a bit differently in life. How he wished he could’ve lived differently, especially since he met Justine. He wholeheartedly wished he would’ve found her sooner. He had never felt so loved in his life; he wishes he could save so many of his firsts for her. He couldn’t really imagine life without her now that he has her by his side.</p><p>He’s honestly surprised that she’s stayed with him with everything that comes with being with him. The long nights at work, not always being available to her the way he wants to. Knowing that a date could be interrupted at any time because of his job, he wishes he could give her so much more.</p><p>He wishes he could be seventeen again, but this time with her. Going on first dates having all the time in the world to be with her. Spending the weekend going to the movies, having the innocence of a first love that would most likely last a lifetime. Just being free with no responsibilities, just open to loving her with all of his heart while having little to no complications.</p><p>Thor was taken out of his thoughts feeling Justine move around in the bed getting comfortable in her sleep. He couldn’t help but look at her, noticing how cute she looked, sleeping her mouth slightly open and you could hear her soft snores, her bonnet about to slip off of her head and how the moon light hit the high points of her face. Just looking at her made his heart flutter, a smile spread across his face as he watched her. He reached down fixing her bonnet, placing a kiss on her forehead before getting up going to his office.</p><p>As he walked down the hallways of their house, thinking about what he was about to do. Stepping into his office he went into his bottom drawer of his desk pulling out the velvet box that he had gotten a week ago. He had wanted to propose for a while now, knowing his workload was about to slow down and he was at a point where he didn’t want to go too much further without being married to Justine.</p><p>Leaning against his desk, he opened the box looking over the ring. A small smile spread across his face as he took the ring out of the box, looking at the engraving inside the ring. He couldn’t help but remember some of their best memories that they’ve had.  </p><p>While he sat on his desk thinking about his relationship with the love of his life. Justine rolled over in bed to snuggle up to Thor only to find the space next to her empty. She sat up slowly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes looking around the room to see that he wasn’t in the room. Getting out of the bed, she stretched feeling her bones pop before making her way out of the room going to look for her man.</p><p>Justine made her way throughout the hallway of their home looking for Thor and after a few moments of searching she found him in his office. Leaning against the door frame she noticed him smiling looking out of the window with a look of longing. She continued to watch him for a while before making her way to him, wrapping her arms around his midsection placing a kiss on his neck.</p><p>“What are you up so late for?” She mumbled into his chest. Thor sighed wrapping his arms around her giving her a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep and was thinking about you.” Justine hummed in response rubbing her hands up and sown Thors back.</p><p>“What about me?” She questioned pulling back looking into his eyes.</p><p>A smile spread across his face as he continued to look at the love of his life. He felt a sense of warmness come over him as the looked at each other. Thor moved one of his arms from around her placing the velvet box he had on the desk before standing straight.</p><p>“Well, I was thinking about how happy you make me and how if I could, I would defiantly do a few things in life differently so I could share some of the firsts you’ve shared with me. I could share with you, just to be able to discover more things with you.” Justine smiled pulling Thor back into a hug placing a kiss on his chest before speaking.</p><p>“Baby, we have the rest of our lives to discover new things together. Honestly- And you’re right we do have the rest of our lives to discover things together and share everything together. And I don’t want to wait any longer for that to happen. So, I just have one question for you. Justine Johnson, will you marry me?” She pulled back from the hug surprised that he had just asked her to marry him.</p><p>“A-a-are you serious? Of course, I would.” She grabbed his face pulling him into a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y'all enjoyed this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>